


invisible string

by juliatrojan



Series: folklore [1]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliatrojan/pseuds/juliatrojan
Summary: Her skin brushes against the beads of her rosary as she retracts her hand from her journal. It's quiet, save for Maggie's softened snores, and she almost doesn't know what to do with herself in the silence.
Relationships: Donny Novitski/Julia Trojan, Julia Trojan/Michael Trojan (mentioned)
Series: folklore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006005
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	invisible string

> _one single string of gold tied me to you._

  
Julia finds a note on the door when she returns home from rehearsal, written in her mother's looping cursive. She was going to be out for a few hours, buying groceries and other necessities, and promised to be home before dinner time. That meant Julia wasn't going to be the one cooking, though with how much her feet ached in her heels, she could swallow down a June Adams dinner without much complaint.

Donny had driven her home from his apartment after rehearsal. They'd had lunch in a diner a street down from his, sharing a milkshake between the two of them because Julia couldn't have finished it by herself. There was a comfort in sitting beside each other, shoulders barely touching. His laughter in the car had been loud, echoing, and something she wished she could keep in a bottle so she could hear it all the time.

He'd kissed the very corner of her lips before she went inside, and she hesitated to let his hand go. With the midday sun casting a golden glow against his eyes, his laughter when she kissed his nose in return . . . oh, she'd _almost_ pulled him inside with her.

She left him with a gentle kiss to his lips and a promise to call him later.

Her bedroom door closed with a soft click. A small smile emerged when she noticed the light grey tabby asleep on the oversized quilt that covered her bed, curled into a ball. 

Michael had taken Maggie home when she was just a kitten. Julia found herself endlessly grateful for her presence, knowing that she, too, felt the absence of him as the days continued.

She crossed the room to her bedside table, opening the drawer to place her most private possession — one Donny had constant access to — in its place. The pages knew of Michael as well, though they were beginning to know an equal share about Donny and the rest of the band as well.

Her skin brushes against the beads of her rosary as she retracts her hand from her journal. It's quiet, save for Maggie's softened snores, and she almost doesn't know what to do with herself in the silence. She has to remind herself that fate isn't a reality when she pulls the beads close to her chest.

Even so, Julia can't seem to shake the feeling that someone had intentionally tied a string between her and Donny. Someone had to have known, somehow, that Michael's passing would affect them in ways that were not at all dissimilar, and that there would be comfort to be had in the reminder that they'd both known and cared for him. 

Her mother had told her to stop holding onto the idea that everything happened for a reason, determined solely by fate, as it often caused her more pain than joy to think that way. 

Still, Julia sat on the edge of her bed, unable to keep a smile off of her lips. It wasn't a sad thought, to think that she and Donny were connected in some way beyond their understanding. One that couldn't seem to be severed, even through the spats they'd endured together.

She placed the rosary back into her bedside table, closing the drawer. She slipped her heels off of her feet before laying down, resting her nose against Maggie's fur and using her little breaths as a guide to even out her own.

It couldn't hurt to believe in fate just this once.


End file.
